Words Sweeter Than Wine
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: AU Continuation of "Kisses Sweeter Than Wine": Joe tells Daphne just what Niles told him about her and it makes her wonder...


TITLE: Words Sweeter Than Wine

PAIRING: Niles/Daphne

SPOILERS/TIME: Alternate Continuation of 03x05 "Kisses Sweeter Than Wine"

SUMMARY: Joes tells Daphne just what Niles told him about her and it makes her wonder...

A/N: I wrote this a couple of weeks ago... and wasn't sure if I should post it. For whatever reasons. So please do read and review.

* * *

Daphne felt like she hadn't felt in a while: desired. The way Joe kept looking at her made her feel warm in all the right places. He was leaning forward slightly, smiling at her and never once diverting his attention elsewhere. The bar he'd taken her to was well visited and rather noisy, but Daphne didn't mind. Lately, she'd spent so much time at fancy restaurants with the two Dr. Cranes that she thoroughly enjoyed this different environment for a change. It almost reminded her of the pubs at home. Interestingly enough, Joe was just the guy she would have gone out with back home as well; rugged and sexy. A guy who knew how to work with his hands. Just the thought made her blush. Not that Joe noticed, because the lighting was rather dim.

"I'm really glad Dr. Crane told me to ask you out again. He was right." Joe took a sip from his beer.

"Me, too." But her brain registered something else; Dr. Crane was right? What did Joe mean by that?

"You know I was convinced you really weren't interested in me at all." He laughed, looking at her with sparkling eyes. A spark – Daphne remembered the carpet sparks. One with Joe and later one with Dr. Crane. What a funny thing and what a funny feeling that was.

"What do you mean – was right?" Daphne blurted out.

"Oh, he went on about how you're an angel. A goddess even," Joe giggled and took another sip from his beer, but Daphne was desperately waiting for him to go on. Her heart was suddenly beating faster; a goddess? She? Dr. Crane really thought her to be a goddess?

"And how anyone who had ever smelled your hair couldn't let you go. Or something like that." He finished.

"He said that?" Daphne's voice was shriller than she intended.

"Weird little man."

But Daphne didn't think so. She watched as Joe's mouth moved, telling her something. But she couldn't listen. Her thought were back at the apartment. Suddenly everything seemed clearer; when Dr. Crane had told her about Joe's affairs. Or how he had tried to downplay the electric spark between her and Joe. A wave of guilt washed over her as she remembered that last moment they shared. 'Did you feel that? We made a spark.' Dr. Crane's voice rang in her ears and went right to her heart. The guilt played on her heartstrings as it reminded her of her reply: 'I guess you were right; it's just the carpet.' Daphne was angry with herself. How could she have been so mean, so inconsiderate! Then again she hadn't known, had she?

"Daphne? You seem to have spaced out there for a moment."

"Oh sorry, Joe!" Truth be told, she had almost forgotten about Joe right there in front of her. And now she wished he hadn't asked her out again after all. Her thoughts were consumed by Dr. Crane. She wanted to see him. In a flash, all those little moments ran through her mind. Moments that hadn't made sense then, but now – oh now they did! The way Dr. Crane would look at her sometimes. The way he cared so much for her and only her. His constant compliments. Her heart fluttered just thinking about him.

"Daphne?" This time there was an edge to Joe's voice. She snapped back to reality for a moment. Stars exploded in front of her eyes. Realization hit her like a truck.

"I'm sorry, Joe I really am – I guess I'm just... did Dr. Crane say anything else?" Daphne stared at him, excited. Joe, who had been leaning forward in an obvious flirtatious way, reclined in his chair. Probably annoyed by having given in to his attraction to Daphne after all. Then again he couldn't have known about the feelings between her and Dr. Crane. Apparently, Daphne hadn't known either – until this very moment.

"You want me to tell you how he's crazy in love with you?" Her eyes grew bigger and bigger and her mouth stood open in an almost obscene way.

"He said that!" Daphne was breathless – and speechless. She felt the restlessness in her body; every tiny part of her being ready to go and find Dr. Crane.

Joe sighed heavily. "No, he didn't. But he might as well have. I guess this date is over?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I didn't know, Joe. I just didn't know." Daphne told him excitedly, and what could Joe do but nod along?

The drive back was rather uncomfortable; neither Daphne nor Joe knew what to say. So Daphne tried to concentrate on how she would confront Dr. Crane. Despite his feelings, now so obvious to her, he was still a married man. There was someone else to consider. Even if Mrs. Crane had thrown him out, even if they were on the verge of divorcing. Then again Daphne had watched Dr. Crane almost break down every now and then, because of their separation. Maybe they were closer to reconciliation and all Dr. Crane felt for her was confusion. Or a means of distraction.

"There we are." Joe didn't even turn off the engine. The car was still running as Daphne turned to him. Words of apology heavy on her tongue – what did they mean anyway? Maybe once she had talked to Dr. Crane she would be even sorrier to have let him go.

"Just go, Daphne. I get it – I can't compete with him." His honest disappointment hurt Daphne. Gently, she took his hand and made him look at her.

"It's not about you, Joe. You're a – Joe. I never knew Dr. Crane could... you know? I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Don't worry. I guess I was right when I told him it wouldn't work out between us." One last time Daphne looked into Joe's green eyes. A five o'clock shadow was starting to appear on his handsome face. He was so handsome and so sexy. Just the kind of man Daphne went crazy for: in the past. Her mind filled with images of Dr. Crane again. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Goodbye, Joe!" With that Daphne jumped out of the car and right into the Elliot Bay Tower. Joe watched until she was inside, and then drove away.

Daphne pressed the elevator button continuously. Her heart beat so quickly, she feared it would soon break her ribs. But when the doors opened with a ping, she didn't run inside. She didn't move at all. Right in front of her as if he were an apparition stood Dr. Crane. His face lit up in surprise but definite excitement.

"Daphne! Back so soon?" He couldn't quite conceal his joy, which made Daphne more confident.

"It didn't work out. Where are you going though?"

"Home." He answered uncertainly. Then, the elevator doors threatening to close again, Daphne slipped inside and in her stride gently pushed him further in as well.

"Daphne, what are you doing?"

"Joe told me what you told him earlier." Dr. Crane looked worried. Daphne smiled at him to reassure him that it was not a bad thing at all. He still seemed uncomfortable though.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I was just thinking of you, how much you liked Joe and-"

"Don't, Dr. Crane. Why did you never tell _me_?"

"What?"

"Those things you told Joe. Me being an angel. A goddess even!" Daphne actually blushed when she said it. It was one thing to think about it, but to repeat those words in front of him was a completely different matter. And for the first time she felt a pang of fear; what if she had been wrong after all? What if he'd only said those things to make Joe go out with her? The elevator was moving too slow.

"I-I-I." Dr. Crane stuttered. His face was red and he kept looking down at his shoes. Daphne felt her confidence slip away.

"You didn't mean them?" It must have been the tears in her voice that made his head jerk up. His mouth stood open in shock.

"Oh Daphne, of course I meant them!" The next moment, he put his hand over his mouth like a child who's blurted something it shouldn't have.

"You did? You do think I'm an angel?"

"I-" Dr. Crane took a deep breath," Yes, Daphne. I think you're an angel. You're a goddess. You're perfect."

"Nobody is perfect, Dr. Crane." She reminded him softly.

"I know, it's just... you are... so beautiful. So kind and wonderful and I-" Daphne stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. He immediately went silent, staring at her. There was no carpet there this time, but Daphne felt a definite spark. It originated from somewhere inside of her – and him – she was sure of it. How could she have missed it the first time? She wondered if he'd felt it, too.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"A spark." He said, sounding out of breath.

"Yes." Daphne didn't dare to lean in just yet, even though her lips longed to touch his just like her finger just had. But there was a very important question she had to ask beforehand... even if it was difficult.

"What about... Mrs. Crane?" Obviously, he wasn't expecting this question. He took a step back. Daphne feared this might be the end. And they hadn't even really begun yet. The moments ticked on and suddenly Dr. Crane reached over and pushed the stop button. The elevator stopped at once. Probably right between two floors.

"Daphne, ever since I first saw you there was something... something I've never known. Definitely not anything I've ever felt for Maris. I stayed with her, because – because I never thought you could ever notice me in this way. Ever consider going out with me. I picked the... the safe choice. Now with you... I can't even imagine going back to Maris. Ever." Tears sparkled in Daphne's eyes as she listened to his confession.

"So all I have to do is choose you?" A smile crept up on her face that she couldn't hold back.

"Y-yes." He almost stuttered. And finally Daphne allowed herself what she'd been waiting for: carefully leaning in, she closed the distance between them. Their first kiss. Daphne felt his hands on her waist, felt him so close and there wasn't a spark; there were hundreds of them. Like little bolts of thunder they exploded everywhere he touched her.

"Niles..." Daphne giggled. The name was felt so new on her tongue, but the expression on his face was worth it. She turned serious again.

"See? Joe and I only made this one spark... you and I..." She didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say, because Niles kissed her again and again. Murmuring sweet nothings into Daphne's ear, all she could catch was 'angel'. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that this was a beginning. A first great spark.


End file.
